New Beginings
by Glitter15
Summary: Laura Marano Is trying not to have feelings for a very happy Ross Lynch who is dating that shedevil Maia Mitchell Ross knows Laura likes him but he doesn't know that she loves him What will happen when true love conquers all
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything that I'm writing except for the story

Chapter 1 New Beginnings

Laura's POV

I looked out the window of my house it had literally been a day since I had found out about Ross and Maia and to be honest I was really pissed that the boy that I loved was dating someone was a Friday morning 6:00 in the morning to be exact the sun barely was Ross's bday of course she was gonna get him a gift but she was still furious,she hated that little Maia girl every single ounce of her but that wasn't gonna let that get in the way of his got up and took a shower and started to sing along to taylor swift's EverythingHas Changed. She was really in the mood for that song it just seemed right she got out of the shower and put on a white tank with ruffles at the bottom,a white vest with gold buttons,flower printed jeans blue and green, brown boots her hair slid back in a ponytail and a charm brace let that Ross got her for her birthday. She was gonna go with Raini to get Ross a present. She went outside to find Raini waiting for her but there was someone else in the car as well she wondered who could it be and she opened the door to find Maia sitting in the front seat she groaned in her head and thought about slapping her right then and there but she didn't she just climbed in the back seat and thought to herself:This is gonna be a long day.


	2. Uh oh

I own nothing of what I am writing except for de story

Chapter 2

Ross's POV

I was woken up by a loud noise I looked up and it was my brother Riker singing Happy birthday I threw a pillow at him and he said:man you only turn 17 once let me sing for you.I got up and sacked him in the stomache and said I gotta take a shower. I looked up and turned the shower on he was thinking about if Laura was gonna come to his birthday party because they haven't been talking much while he was lost in his thoughts he had fallen asleep and his family heard a loud BANG! Rydel looked around and ammediatley ran upstairs to see if everything was alright shortly after everyone followed along with her. Riker said that Ross got in the shower Rydel picked the lock not caring that her brother was nude. She ran to his side and saw that their was blood all over his head and she ammediatley called 911. 911 what's your emergency Rydel:I need an ambulance now! My brother has fallen in the shower and cracked his head open hurry as fast as you can

I can't get my chapters longer for some reason tell me how pwease?

thanks,

Glitter


	3. Let's See

I own nothing except for my story

Chapter 3 Let's See

Laura's POV

It's been 6 hours till I found out that Ross was hurt,we ended up buying 2 different guitars beacause of Maia. Stupid Maia is in his hospital bedroom tellin him "it's gonna be okay" don't worry or something like that. But I'm out here in the waiting room literally waiting to see him. I feel like a baby waiting to be brought out of the mother so she can have attention,I feel like I'm being punished like there's a knife that's ripping my teeth out but right when I was about to leave Maia came out with this dull look on her face sayin,Ross wants to see you Laura and before I could get okay out Maia cut me off by saying,I'm giving you a chance but if you ruin everything ill ruin you. I kind stared at her for a second but it turned into a death glare. I knew I should've said something but instead I decided that Ross needed me on his birthday so I became the bigger person and walked away. I walked into his room to see him eating apple sauce with his eyes barely open when he dropped it all over himself. I walked over to him and started wiping it off but at that second he said,I missed you Laura. All that I said was me too. Are you okay?,I asked. He said yeah just have a busted head. We both only laughed a little at that comment. He asked me what about you?. And I said honestly I am not very happy haven't been for a week,I said. Well as long as you don't shoot yourself we laughed at that too. I turned to look at him but when I did he kissed me and when he did I kissed him back with pleasure. But what was Maia gonna think?

Ooooo Ross kissed Laura while he was dating Maia I believe that's called cheating! See what's in store next chapter thanks,

Glitter


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything except for the story,also I'm a fast writer so that is why the chapters are goin so fast and I'm gonna make this one longer sorry about the shortage anyways here is ch 4

Chapter 4 Do You Hear What I Hear

Ross's POV

My lips are against Laura Marano's right now her soft,sweet lips. But something isn't right oh yeah I already have a girlfriend! I pulled away and repeated sorry 4 times. Please don't tell Maia I told her begging by this point. She looked me straight in the eye and told me I won't and at that moment I felt relieved but guilty. I laid back down and said I don't know what came over me. Laura looked at me and said I have to leave now and I hope you feel better. We said our goodbyes. I looked at the wall for 28 minutes but I heard a knock at the door and said come in. My brother Rocky came runnin in he had just gotten back from Asia to help build a school. He looked at me and said why did you fall in the shower that's not like you? I simply said I was thinking. He laughed at my response and put air quotes around these words "you were thinking"? What does that even mean? He asked me. Oh I know a girl! He pointed at me. I laughed oh you know me so well brother and then I slapped him and yelled get out! At the top of my lungs. At that moment he left and in came Maia I was shaking now. She came over and told me that I could leave now. I said really really 4 times in a row Ashe smiled and kissed me my smile faded. Wow no one has ever given me that look before she said. I felt bad really bad and said simply I was just feeling dizzy.

4 hours later: Laura's POV

I was shocked at what had just happened with Ross and me we kissed so screamed happily at the top of my lungs but I realized he was still dating Maia and burst into terrifying laughter. I fell asleep at that time 1:00 in the morning I felt warm on the outside but on the inside I felt cold not just cold cold bit death cold and it scared me a lot.

So what did ya think my promise I made it longer I hoped you liked it,

Glitter


	5. Traders and Thieves

I don't own anything except for my stories another long chapter here it is

Chapter 5 Traders and Thieves

Laura's POV

I woke up at exactly 7 I got up and decided to take a shower since today was the day Austin and ally would start shooting again. I got out grabbed a blue dress with a light blue leave pattern and ruffliness at the bottom with a white sweater that only goes halfway back with brown ankle boots and my hair in a pony tail with a blue handbag. I walked downstairs to find Maia in my living room I screamed. She ran up to me and said I probably should've knocked but I didn't want to you should really lock your doors she said. I pushed pass her grabbed a banana and opened the door for her to leave.I closed the door behind me and stopped in my tracks and asked her what she wanted. I want a lot of things but mainly I want you to stop talking to Ross she said. I shoved her out of my way and said don't tell me what to do Mitchell got it? I asked her. I got in my car and drove away and started singing to roar by katy perry. I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath scared to rock the boat and make a mess I had to turn the car off cos there I was at the set of Austin and Ally. I saw Ross he waved his hand at me walked over to me the first thing he said, he said it really quick-IbrokeupwithMaia what? I asked clearly not hearing what he said. I-Broke-Up-With-Maia. You what?! Yeah he said softly. Well no kidding she came to my house a minute ago. She what? He asked What did she want? He asked. She wants me to stay away from you. Really?! Just great! I told her about the kiss and she went all hulk on me. she stormed out and I didn't get to say anything. Oh my god and now she wants to murder me! Don't worry he said. I won't let her do anything he said protectively. I have to show you something he said. What? I asked. Before I knew it I was being picked up and he carried me to his dressing room. He put me down and I glared at him but it turned into a laughing outburst for both of them. Laura fell backwards and tumbled onto Ross who tumbled onto the couch. Laura was on top of him and before she knew it they were making out. She was about to break it when he pulled off her sweater he broke it. He asked her if she wanted to do this and she said yes. So they continued to make out Laura pulled Ross's shirt off and he looked at her while she did it he took of her dress and only saw her in her underwear. She then unbuckled his jeans and took them off so close. But there was a knock on the door saying to hurry up. So they pulled apart and got dressed but before Laura could leave he shut the door and whispered in her ear. That meant something and you know it so don't deny it. He walked out and left Laura in there . She felt that cold feeling again but this time more colder.

well there was definetly some steamy scenes their and what's up eith Laura? Thanks guys,

Glitter


	6. Something Special

i do not own anything except the stories WARNING:Rated M I'd just warn ya now I'm not one for this but I'm bored so yeah that's how that's gonna be. Btw I'm tired cos its 1:34 in the morning so if anything I write doesn't make since you'll n know why my apologies for further ahead.

Chapter 6 Something Special

Ross's POV

I went to the set of sonic boom to shoot a scene but I noticed Laura wasn't there did I freak her out or something? I asked myself then in came Laura looking as lovely as ever he started to see something special in her ever since their first kiss and he didn't get why he didn't feel or see it before. In this scene Austin and Ally a couple and they are goin on a date. So they have to hold hands said the director is that too wovy dovy for you 2 teens? He asked us we shook our heads no. If he would've known what we were planing to do a few minutes ago he probably wouldn't have asked that. Action! He yelled I touched Laura's hand and it was warm but I could see by the expression on her face that she was feeling tired or something I stopped the scene and said I think there is something wrong with Laura ,I said but before I could say anything else she collapsed into my arms. Laura! I yelled. Somebody call an ambulance quick! Yelled Raini. We took her to her dressing room and lay her down. I saw her eyes flicker open then shut,then open she said one word-help and then started to scream. I don't know what's wrong with her! I yelled. Well you were with her this morning, Roooosssss what happened with you to?! I swear I didn't do anything ! I put my hands up in defense. Fine we almost "did it", I said You almost did it what is that supposed to mean Ross?! She scolded me. We almost had sex he said. Raini paused for a moment then burst out laughing. What's so funny Raini?! Nothing is wrong with her you idiot! She's 17 and hormonal not 17 and dying still laughing she told me.

What do you mean? I asked her being the curious little boy I was. Raini stopped laughing cleared her throat and said you caused her to have this really long feeling you have when you have sex idiot! But we really didn't have sex I said we almost makes no sense! Raini just burst out laughing again. She's not hurt she just moaned and that's when Laura opened her eyes. Take me home she begged me. Okay I will let's go. I put her in the car and said yournothurtyouarejusthormonal I said really fast. What? She said. I said your not hurt your just hormonal. Oh my god well that's embarrassing she said. It's okay. I got to her place and she said she was gonna take a shower. I sat on her bed till I heard a knock on the door. I went to go answer it I pulled it open and saw Maia standing there. She was surprised. What the hell are you doin here?! She scolded me. Tryin to help Laura and I don't really see how it's any of your business anyways. She slapped me and I shoved her out and started screaming at her. Are you nuts your gonna freak her out! Are you dating her or something because you obviously like her. That's when I figured out she was drunk. She yelled at me again this something different. You can't fantisize sleeping with her when r u gonna be for real she said! I mean she has a kidney stone. This time I stopped her and I asked her what do you mean she has a kidney stone Maia?! She has a kidney stone she keeps goin to the doctor and they found it. I slapped her and told her to get lost. That's when I saw Laura standing there with a sad expression on her face. Is it true Laura? I asked her. She just simply nodded yes. I screamed inside my head.

Well those were some scenes and now you know what's up with Laura Thanks to whoever favorited my story and to everyone else,

Glitter


	7. Flashback

i own nothing except my stories this is really not a chapter it's just a flashback to when Laura found out she got a kidney stone so yeah super short.

Chapter 7 flashback

I was sitting on the doctors table letting him examine me and I felt like crying I didn't wanna be sick I didn't wanna feel this way I would always be warm on the outside but cold on the inside nothing but cold and I hate the doctor said he'll be back with my results and there he was it was true I had a kidney stone I freaked I didn't want one.

I know extremely super short but I'm tired and can't think there will be a longer chapter up about how Ross and Laura deal with it. But here is what I'm gonna do I have to get 6 or more reviews for me to keep this goin so don't make me stop it love ya thanks,

Glitter


	8. La La Land

I own nothing except for my stories. So this is ch 8 I know I said I'd wait but I'm feeling writey if that makes sense at all. Here it is

Chapter 8 La La Land

Laura's POV

I looked at him dead in the eyes. He looked like he could kill the whole world right that mad that I didn't tell him something? That's wired well I could see where he's mad at. I looked at him and began crying I'm sorry I balled out I should've told you by that time I collapsed in his arms. He picked me up and carried me bridal style. He threw me on his bed and started yelling at me. Why didn't you tell me?! I'm sorry I said threw my teeth. You could've told me I would've helped you! Lau-Thaya when he heard her panting gasping for air because HE was making her cry. All he wanted to do at that moment was to hug her and apologize. He went up to her and sat on the bed he held her hands until she fell asleep and he shortly after went to sleep as well.

The next morning-Ross's POV

Ross woke up to find Laura not there but to hear the shower on. He walked in forgetting she was in there. She turned around and screamed. Nothing was on her body and Ross only had sweats on. He stared at her then into her eyes. He was about to make a move when he remembered about the kidney stone. He just helped her put her clothes considering her getting weak she was in a grey hoodie with black sweats and pink sneakers with her hair pulled up into a bun. Ross rather came out Ina white t-shirt and jeans with red sneakers. They got into the car and decided to go to the lynches household. When they got there they were greeted by Riker and Rydel. Hey guys where's rocky and the parentals? I asked. Rocky's back in Asia and the parentals took a vacay,said Riker. Riker and Rydel took a good look at Laura and said either your pregnant or sick or both? The second one I said to them for her. Ohhhhhh they both said. What's uh what's up with her Riker said. She has a kidney stone ooohhhh. Laura fell onto Ross which made him fall down. Riker and Rydel watching asked-are you guys dating? No we r just close I said. I took Laura in placed her on the couch and called the doctor over. The doctor entered and said its pretty much cleared up but that Laura's gonna be sick for a while. Ross picked her up and took her to his room. Everyone else was gone. Laura sat up and pulled Ross's arm and fell on the bed. She looked in his eyes and this came out-I love you Ross Lynch. Ross's eyes shot open y- you love me? He asked puzzled. I do. I do too Laura at that moment Laura kissed him and they made out before they had sex.

Sp that's that chapter hope you like please review 6 or more to get another ch thanks,

Glitter


	9. Not a chapter

**Hey i was wondering if I should continue this and make it like a way better story? Or just end it and continue with my other stories. So please tell if you want me to continue and make it better I will write a chapter in 3 days so yeah that's it thank ya!**


	10. Please Read

**A/N: I have decided to discontinue this story cause first off it sucks second is I don't have many reviews soo yeah**


End file.
